A Wish Coming True
by sweetlipss
Summary: E & B make a wish on a falling star. “I wish Edward would touch me like the way I want.” “I wish I could hear Bella’s thoughts.” What if their wishes came true, only for one night? Things could get very interesting. Big Thanks to my Beta, TwilightFan4Life


Hello,

Huge thanks to TwilightFan4Life (.net/u/1477520/) for being my beta. I could not do this without her. :)

This is my first Twilight fanfic. I hope you guys like it.

Summary:

Edward and Bella make a wish on a falling star.

"_I wish Edward would touch me like the way I want."_

"_I wish I could hear Bella's thoughts."_

What if their wishes came true, only for one night? Things could get very interesting.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A Wish Coming True.

"Look! A shooting star," Edward pointed his index finger to the little yellow light falling from the sky.

"It's beautiful." Bella said, snuggling closer to Edward's chest.

They sat there all evening in his bedroom. Bella sat with her back pressed against Edward's chest as they both looked at the stars and enjoyed each other's company.

"You are far more beautiful." Edward whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Let's make a wish." Bella said closing her eyes to concentrate.

"_I wish Edward would__ touch me like the way I want." _

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked, curiously seeing the blush on Bella's cheeks.

"I'm not going to tell you, it won't come true. Did you make a wish?"

"No, I have everything I could wish for right here."

"God I love you." Bella whispered, touching Edward's cheek. "But there has to be something you'd like to wish for."

Edward thought for a second and closed his eyes

"_I wish I could hear Bella's thoughts."_

When he opened his eyes he looked right in Bella's darker ones, dazzling her.

"_God he's so beautiful. I love him so much."_

"I love you too." Edward kissed the side of her head.

Bella looked surprised. _"I must look like a love sick puppy. It's probably written all over my face; I'm addicted to him."_

Edward suddenly froze.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked turning toward Edward.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong. Just thought I heard something, but I was mistaken." Edward relaxed his muscles again, but he wasn't relaxed at all.

"_This can't be happening. Did I just __hear Bella's thoughts?" _

He listened closely again. He heard nothing, no one was around and there where no other thoughts in the area. He leaned his chin on Bella's shoulder so he could see her reflection better in the large window.

"_God this feels so good. His cold chest pressed against me."_

Her lips didn't move.

"_How the hell did this happen? Should I tell her? No, not yet. What if it breaks the spell?"_

She was quiet again. Edward started kissing her shoulder, pushing away the fabric of her top and bra. Her heart pounded a beat faster when he started to kiss her neck and inhaled deeply before pulling away.

"_Why does he always stop? I know he wouldn't hurt me. I wish he would touch me like the way I want to touch him."_

Edward was suddenly shocked by the imagines he saw in Bella's head. Both of them were standing naked in his bedroom, it was night outside, just like that moment. Edward and Bella were kissing passionately while Edward cupped her breast. Bella slowly lowered herself on her knees in front of him and …

"_Oh my …" _Edward shut Bella's images out of his head. He couldn't take any more. Did his innocent Bella really want to do things like that and did he want that? His answer was clear. It stood rock hard in his jeans. And he was sure Bella wanted that to. Not only had he seen it but also he could sense it from the smell of her arousal penetrating the room.

He suddenly had the urge to kiss her and not just kiss her, bur really kiss her. His lips found her easily, kissing her like before, his hand travelling on her side.

She felt Edward's tongue sweeping over her lower lip. Gasping, she unintentionally opened up to him and then Edward's tongue was in her mouth, running over her own, searching, seeking. Bella climbed into his lap, straddling him. She gasped in his mouth feeling him hard under her. Edward broke the kiss, giving her time to breath.

"Please Edward." Bella pleaded.

"I thought we had a deal?" He said breathing hard.

"I want you to make love to me on our wedding night, but please just touch me now." She rolled her hips feeling his hard on again.

"_I know you want this."_

She was right. He really wanted it. He started kissing her again, leaving her mouth to kiss her neck, leaving a wet trail behind. She moaned as her head fell back in pleasure. He went lower, kissing the top of her breast.

"_Take my shirt of."_

He slid his hands under her shirt, feeling the soft skin there. It was warm. He suddenly wanted to know if Bella looked the same as she imagined, so he did what she thought and slowly pushed her shirt up.

"_Yes, god thanks I'm wearing a matching bra and underwear."_

Edward smiled, like he would care, she was beautiful in anything. She was wearing a black lace bra, with a dark pink ribbon.

"Nice." He said. "But I would like to see what's underneath it."

Bella's heart pounded a beat faster and blood rushed to her cheeks. Edward reached behind her, but Bella stopped him. Edward was about to ask what she wanted, but her thought told him so.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked as Bella unbuttoned the first button of his shirt.

"_Duh, I wanted to do this like forever."_

"Yes."

Bella giggled nervously as she fumbling with the buttons. She was more nervous than she had ever been before. She ran her hands across his shoulders as she let his shirt slide from him. She reached out a shaking hand to run it along his back, trailing her fingers across his skin lightly, and anxiously bit her lip. He caught her lips with his, tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her into him, kissing her hungrily. Bella let her own hands wander across his chest.

Still kissing, Edward's hands slowly unhooked her bra. She shivered, and turned slightly pink He broke the kiss to lift her from the ground and lay her on their bed.

"You are so beautiful, truly exquisite"

His hands slid down her body, cupping her breast. A moan escaped Bella's mouth.

"_God this feels so good."_

His mouth followed short after his hands, licking her breast and sucking on her nipples, which were already hard from his cold touch. She moaned again as he slid down her body to kiss dangerously low on her stomach.

Before she knew it, he had unbuttoned her jeans. She lifted her hips so he could slide her jeans off. He then kissed his way from her knee up her inner thigh.

"_I'm so wet, I want him so much."_

Edward quickly ripped her panties off, and inhaled deeply, the scents making him even harder.

"You smell so good Bella." He said while lowering his hand to her wet core.

"Oh god!" she cried out as his fingers started playing with her clit, until she was soaked. Then he stuck a finger in her, pumping in and out curling in her, stretching her, so that her breathing was coming in desperate gasps for air. She moaned his name at the new sensation, no one had ever touched her like that and she wasn't about to stop him, she couldn't think, all she could do is feel, feel and react to him.

"_Yes, Oooh, yeah baby …"_ her mind said, while all she could do was moan and gasp.

She wasn't sure how much more she could take when he brought his lips down to her entrance and started to suck her, his tongue lapping at her entrance before plunging into her, making her scream her orgasm.

He wasn't done though, "Did you like that Bella?"

"Yes Edward, oh yes." She breathed heavy.

"Lets see if you like this." He said with his crooked grin.

His fingers found her clit again, rubbing it hard and fast.

"Edwaaaaard." She moaned. _"God this is like a living vibrator."_

"That is vampire speed, love." He said answering her thought without realizing. It didn't take long until she came a second time screaming his name. She needed a minute to catch her breath again. Edward laying beside her.

"God Edward, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." He said grinning

"Well I hope you like the things I'm going to do too."

"What, Bella, no. You don't have to."

" I want to." Bella said, climbing on top of Edward.

Images of what she wanted to do filled her mind again, and Edward couldn't deny any more. She rubbed her naked pussy against the huge tent in Edward trousers.

"Mmm Bella, if you keep doing that, I'm going to come right here."

Bella bit her lip as she slowly began to open Edward trousers, pulling them down together with his boxers.

Her eyes went wide at the size of him, long and thick. _"Holey, he's big."_

She bent forward to catch Edward's lips, her hand travelling over his torso until it reached her destination. She carefully reached down to grasp his cock, pumping it. She smiled as he moaned, throwing his head back, letting himself go.

She moved, bringing her lips over his cock. She opened them slowly and took him in. He tasted surprisingly sweet as she sucked his tip before taking him as far in her mouth as she could without gagging. He started to move back and forth as she swirled her tongue around him, before licking down his length. She took him in her mouth again and moved her head back and forth all the while using her tongue on him.

"_He taste so good, I could do it everyday."_

"Bella, I'm almost there." He moaned

"Cum for me." Bella breathed.

She started to suck harder, moaning around him.

Edward growled, his hips jerking as he cried out her name. He panted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Edward Cullen." Bella said laying her head on his chest.

The sun woke Bella up. She smiled at Edward, still at her side.

"Good morning love." Edward said kissing her light on her lips. She just looked at him and smiled.

A confused expression came on Edwards face.

"What?" Bella said.

"What are you thinking right now?

"How much I love you." Bella said, standing up walking to the bedroom door.

"_I guess I had my fun." _Edward thought following Bella's naked body with eager eyes.

The morning sun broke the spells …

"Are you going to sit there or are you going to join me in the shower" Bella said, winking at Edward.

Or maybe it only broke just one spell.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :o)


End file.
